1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to containers for small items such as pens, pencils, and other miscellaneous items and, more specifically without limitation, to removable containers for portable devices such as notebooks, backpacks, laptops, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A common everyday need is convenient access to writing instruments, such as pens, pencils, highlighters and other small items, such as compasses, protractors and straight edges for students. A few of such items can be carried around in a shirt pocket. Many sweaters and many other types and styles of wearing apparel do not have any pockets that can be used to provide convenient access to such small items.
What is needed is an accessory for containing and providing convenient access to various small items, such as pens, pencils, highlighters, etc.
What is also needed is such an accessory that can be removably attached to a portable device, such as a notebook for example.